Blue Moon
by Kathy The Kitty Fairy
Summary: Renesmee is in danger. But by who? Bella and Edward have to find out who wants to hurt their little girl this time. Could it be someone or something they don't know? Or within the friends and family? Continued from 2 other people. D
1. Chapter 1

"Renesmee!" I searched around frantically. "Renesmee! Where are you?" I hurried around the corner and someone holding something. A _vampire_ holding something. I snuck up on him to see what he was holding. My face went paler and I didn't even think that was possible.

He was drinking out of Renesmee.

I tried to grab him and pull him away, but my hand went right through him. I kept trying to grab him but it never worked.

The vampire whipped his head around, staring at me with evil, bloodthirsty, crimson eyes. I tried to not look at Renesmee, but I failed. I stared at her lifeless body with two, little puncture wounds on her neck. Her eyes were staring off into to space. They looked blank.

A rage so powerful filled me. I wanted to rip him to shreds and burn him over and over and over. And over. If that was possible. The vampire had blond hair. He lunged at me. I tried to move out of the way but he was faster than me. He grabbed my arm and bit into it.

I let out a scream. The blond vampire looked up at me.

"Bella?" He said. He sounded worried. I just stared at him, wondering how he knew my name.

"Bella?" He was getting more worried.

"How do you know me?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"Bella!" I heard other murmurs. I glanced around to see if there were any more vampires. There weren't. I looked back at the unknown vampire.

" I'm going to get your daughter and kill her, and then I'm coming for you." He told me in a different voice. Before I could threaten him, he disappeared. Everything went black and then I was in Edward's arms.

"Bella!" He was relieved. Everyone was around us, except for Jake...and Renesmee.

"Where's Nessie?" I asked him.

He looked confused. " Still at the house with Jake. Bella, what-" I jumped up and booked it to the house before he could finish. Edward was following me.

I burst into the house.

"Jake? Nessie?" I called. I was turning the corner into the living room and Jake ran into me, scaring the crap outta me.

"Shhhh. She fell asleep." He walked back into the living room. I peered around the corner and saw Renesmee sleeping on the couch. She is really eight years old, but she looks fifteen. I let out a sigh of relief.

Edward jogged into the door.

"Why did you scream?" He asked me.

"Because this vampire...well I think I blacked out. It's nothing Edward. I guess it's a bad blackout." I put on the most convincing smile I could. Edward bought it.

"Okay. I was really scared, Bella." He embraced me in a hug.

"Really? Edward? _Scared_?" I teased. He chuckled. We walked into the living room and sat on the love seat. Renesmee stirred then woke up.

"Jake?" She asked feeling around the couch with her eyes closed.

"I'm right here Ness." Jake smiled at her. I could see love in his eyes. Jake loved Renesmee. I'm gonna have to talk to him about that later. I walked over to Renesmee and brushed her hair out of her face. " Hey sleepy head."

" Hi mom. You don't have to mess with my hair. I'm not a child." She told me.

"Technically you are a child, Renesmee. Your eight."

" I look fifteen. What are people going to think when we go out?"

" Yes. What are they going to think? A 'twenty-seven' year old walking around with a fifteen year old. People think I would have had you when I was seven."

She sighed. "You won this round mom." Everyone laughed. "I'm thirsty. Jake, let's go hunting." Jake smiled and nodded and then walked outside. Renesmee followed.

When Edward stopped staring at me, I checked my arm where that vampire bit me. I don't know why I checked.

Where the vampire bit me, there were two little puncture wounds, in the exact spot where the he bit me.

**Pleeease review! :) This chapter written by Emmett is a huggable bear-123.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, full credit for this chapter goes to Emmett is a huggable bear-123. You rock!**

2. Family Night

What that vampire said kept rolling through my head. _I'm going to get your daughter and kill her, and then I'm coming for you._ I have no idea how I blacked out like that.

Tonight is family night. I'm hoping family night will distract me. Tonight is karaoke night.

"Who is up first?" Alice asked us. Renesmee raised her hand and Alice handed her the microphone. She went through the CDs and picked out a song.

"Mary's Song (Oh My My My My)" by Taylor Swift started playing. She sang:

"_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..."_

We all clapped when she was done. Jake was clapping as hard as me. I wonder who she dedicated that song to. Jacob.

"Thank-you! Goodnight California!" She laughed. "Mom your next." She gave the microphone to me.

"Ummmm, let me think. No!"

"Come on mom. I did!"

"You love to sing. I don't" Alice walked over to me and started pushing me.

"Uh, Edward? A little help?" She requested.

"Sure." Edward started pushing me and eventually they got me up there.

"Fine. But I'm ignoring you after!" I huffed and searched through the CDs.

I chose "Heartbreaker"by Pat Benatar.

"_Your love _

_Is like a tidal wave, _

_Spinning over my head  
Drownin' me in your promises, better left unsaid  
You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a heartbreak  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around - no no no!_

_Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin' out of control  
You taught me the ways of desire, now its takin' its toll  
You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be_

_You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around - no no no!_

_You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be_

_You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me!_

_You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Heartbreaker!"_

When I finished singing, I swear I heard Edward gulp. Everyone clapped

for me. Emmett laughed at Edward and I swatted him on the head.

"Am I in trouble?" Edward asked as I sat beside him.

"No. Why?"

"The song you chose. I know Nessie's song meant something." He glanced at Renesmee and Jake. They were flirting up a storm. "Does your song mean something?"

"Of course not. I just really like that song." I told him. "Pat Benatar was awesome. _You _should know that." I giggled. He smiled his crooked smile. I kissed him.

"Get a room!" Emmett said. I stuck my tongue out at him and kissed Edward again.

The rest of the night was fun. I didn't even think about the blond vampire once. Alice sang Barbie Girl by Aqua with Jasper singing the part of Ken. Emmett sang, "I'm too sexy". We all were laughing really hard. Jake and Nessie had tears in their eyes. Jake kept staring at Nessie and she blushed a couple times. I can tell she loves him too. I think I hear wedding bells in the horizon. Edward would not like it. I wouldn't mind. Charlie didn't want me to marry Edward but I still did because I love him and if she loves him, I won't mind. Esme didn't sing and neither did Carlisle but Rosalie sang, "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" by Pat Benatar. Apparently, she loves Pat Benatar too. Edward sang, "I'm yours" by Jason Mraz. They all have really good voices.

Renesmee wants to be a singer. She could be a singer because she sounds really good.

Renesmee laid on the couch and put her head on Jacob's lap and fell asleep. Edward didn't want her too, but I told him to let is go. He realized they were in love too. He was mad, and happy at the same time. Happy because he baby girl was in love. Mad because she is in love with Jake. Sad because his baby girl is growing up. I admit, I was sad too because she would be getting married and having her own family. But I knew Jacob would be a good father and husband.

Jacob didn't leave at all. He didn't want to wake Nessie. He kept stroking her hair.

In the morning Jake finally left.

"I thought he would never leave." Rosalie muttered. I laughed.

"He loves her." I told her

"Who loves who?" Renesmee yawned.

"Jacob loves you." Esme smiled. Renesmee blushed.

"No he doesn't." She was turning even pinker now.

"Yes he does. Do you love him?" Edward was serious.

" Um…. well…. uh. Yes, dad. I do love him." She flinched as if getting ready to be yelled at, but instead of Edward yelling at her, he hugged her.

"My baby is growing up!" He said. We all laughed.

"Uh, dad?" Renesmee's voice was strained.

"Yes?"

"Can't…. breath…."

"Oh. Sorry." He let go of her. "I'm going to go hunting." He left.

"What's up with dad?" She asked me when she knew he was out of hearing range.

"I have no idea." I shrugged. "Just be happy he is not yelling at you." She nodded. I started walking into the living room but stopped dead in my tracks. I fell to the ground.

"Mom!" I heard Renesmee scream. It sounded like she was far away. Everything started going black and then I was facing the blond vampire. He had a evil smile spreading across his lips.

**Reviews, pretty please with a cherry on top! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter by Emmett is a huggable bear-123. :)**

Does he have…_fangs? _That's not possible. Is he even real?

"Oh, I'm real alright." He said as if answering my thoughts. Is he a mind reader like Edward?

"Yes, I have fangs and yes I'm a mind reader like this Edward guy. I'm assuming he is a guy." I nodded. "Could you actually speak so I don't have to read your mind?"

"Fine." I replied. "Who are you?"

"Nope, my turn to ask the questions. Who is this Edward? And you said he is a mind reader, is this true?" He questioned.

"Edward is my husband,"

"Lucky guy." He answered.

"And it is true. He can read minds." I continued. Well, except mine.

"He can't read your mind? Hmmm?" He thought.

"Who are you?"

"Nicholas Weathersworth. You can just call me Nick though." Nicholas Weathersworth? Ha. Odd name.

"I take the name with great pride, Bella. My family is the only generation of vampires with fangs. We have been around for a very long time. And when I say very I mean a _very _long time. So do not make fun of my "odd" name." How the heck did he know my name?

"Ugh! Would you stop with the questions in your mind? Please!" He complained.

"I'm not asking you those questions! You are poking around in my mind! Stay out of it!" I snapped

"Do not yell at me, Bella. I can find out anything about you and what you have thought. So do not make me mad, because if you do, I will come and find you and kill your family and you right now." He explained.

"How much _do _you know about me?" I asked.

"Everything. Your full name is Isabella Marie Cullen. Your maiden name is Swan. You live in Forks, Washington. Your mom, Renee Dwyer lives in Phoenix, Arizona and you father, Charlie Swan, lives in Forks too. You and Edward had a daughter when you were a human. She almost killed you so Edward turned you into a vampire to save your life. Her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Your best guyfriend is Jacob Black, who is a werewolf. He imprinted on your daughter and they both love each other. Very dearly. Your best girlfriend is Angela whose last name I do not care for but it is Webber. But you have not talked to Angela in a while. Face it, I know things about you that no one else knows." I was shocked into silence. The smug look on his face showed that he knows I'm frightened. I mentally kicked myself and shook myself.

"What do you want?" My voice was a little shaky.

"Easy. You and your daughter. And Alice. She seems very…. entertaining. See, I have been in your daughter's dreams and talked to her. She trusts me." He smiled an evil smile again. I wanted to wipe that smile off his face. And by wipe I mean burn. He checked his watch. " I must go now. But, you will be seeing me very soon." And with that he was gone and I was back in the real world on the couch. Renesmee was looking at me.

"Dad!" She called. "She is awake!" And then Edward was kneeling down next to me.

"Bella? Love? Are you okay?"

"I…I…don't-t-t know." I stuttered. Edward hugged me.

"Call Carlisle." He told Emmett. Emmett just stood there. "Now!" He snapped. Emmett ran into the kitchen and called Carlisle.

"Bella, do you remember anything?" He asked. I nodded my head. He realized I would not say anything. "Okay. How about when Carlisle gets here? Then will you tell us?" I considered that. I nodded my head.

Carlisle arrived at the house eight minutes later. For Edward it seemed like eight decades.

"Edward? What's the emergency? I was with a patient." Carlisle asked. Edward looked back and me and motioned for Carlisle to follow him into the other room.

" Something is wrong with Bella. I don't know what but she passed out again. She looks shaken up." He explained.

"Have you talked to her?"

"Yes. She wouldn't say anything. She will only say something when you are here."

"Then lets go see her." Edward and Carlisle walked into the room.

"Carlisle is here. Now Bella, what happened?"

"There was a vampire. A blond vampire. His name was Nicholas Weathersworth-"

"Nicholas _Weathersworth_? The last name is so familiar. Keep going." Carlisle said.

"Well he is a mind reader, just like Edward. But he could read my mind." I glanced at Edward. "He knows _everything _about me. He can read any thoughts that I make or thought before. He knows where we live! He wants me and Renesmee and Alice! He has fangs for crying out loud!" I shrieked.

"Oh no." Carlisle muttered and then cleared his throat. "I remember that name. Weathersworth. That generation of vampires do have fangs. No one knows why. But there is a legend about them. Everyone one hundred years a Weathersworth finds a vampire mate, someone who is already a vampire. They both can have a kid together."

"What?" Edward and I said together

"We all found out that vampire males can have kids. Females can too. But only in that year when a Weathersworth wants them. And it's not all female vampires. It's only the one that the Weathersworth wants. That female can have a baby with anyone. Bella. He chose you."

"He chose Renesmee and Alice too."

"No. I think he wants Renesmee because she is your daughter already. I have no idea why he want's Alice."

"_Easy. You and you daughter. And Alice. She seems very…entertaining." _I recited. Carlisle and Edward stared at me. "Renesmee!" I screamed making Carlisle, Edward and Emmett, who is in the kitchen, jump. Renesmee darted into the room and stood beside me.

"Yes mom?" She asked.

"What have you been dreaming about?"

"A blond guy. Actually a blond vampire." She blushed a little. I stared at her in horror. I looked over at Edward who looked confused. I jumped off the couch and jumped on Renesmee making us fall to the ground. "Mom!"

"Renesmee! Do not talk to him! Control it! Make him get out of your dreams! Dream about Jake! Just anything but him!" I yelled. Edward started pulling me off her "Renesmee! Listen to me! He will hurt you! He is trying to get you to trust him! Don't talk to him! Listen to me!" I screamed as Edward was pulling me out of the house.

I was thrashing everywhere but he kept a firm grip on me.

"Bella. Bella. Bella!" Edward hollered. "Look at me! _Look at me!_" I stopped thrashing and looked at him. "Why did you just _attack _Renesmee?"

"That was him! He told me he went into Renesmee's dreams and was trying to make her trust him! It's all part of his plan! Edward! Don't stare at me like that!" I yelled. Everyone was coming to the window to watch but I didn't care. Esme was trying to make everyone leave.

"Like what?" He asked confused.

"Like you think I'm crazy!" I shouted

"Bella," He hugged me "I don't think you are crazy. I was thinking." He chuckled.

"Edward…" I started

" Bella, it's okay. Let's get back inside. Everything will be fine." He whispered. I nodded but I noticed Edward looked behind us. Probably making sure no one threat was around.

Renesmee was staring at me warily. I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Sorry Nessie. Just don't talk to him. Please." I begged. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Bella. Wanna have an arm wrestling match?" Emmett grinned.

"Sure. Bring it on!" I smiled. We went out side and crossed the river and went to the rock in the meadow.

"Ready? Set. Go!" Alice said. Emmett started pushing really hard. My hand moved an inch. I pushed harder than him and I won.

"Burn!" I jumped up and did a happy dance. I also did the running man. Everyone laughed except for Emmett. He grumbled something about me and cussed. Edward came up from behind me and hugged me.

"Well I have to go back to work. Goodbye." Carlisle said than ran.

"Let's go back to the house." Esme suggested. Everyone nodded and ran.

Edward and I stayed behind, taking our time. We were holding hands.

"Edward, I'm really scared." I whispered. He stopped walking and made me face him.

"Bella, I will never let anyone hurt you. You know that." He said

"I know. But you can't help me when he talks to me in my mind." I looked into the forest. Edward sighed and we ran the rest of the way home.


End file.
